


Lost Memories (A-K version)

by Hetaku-kun (Hetaku), Hetaku-kun (siywrites)



Series: Lost Memories [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Cameos from other fandoms, Gen, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, but can be represented as original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaku/pseuds/Hetaku-kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/siywrites/pseuds/Hetaku-kun





	Lost Memories (A-K version)

_Ugh... What happened?_ Ash opened up his eyes, only to be greeted by a harshly bright light.

As his eyesight adjusted, he found himself lying on a makeshift bed. He was greeted by a woman of ebony hair and golden eyes.

“W-where am I?” he mumbled groggily.

“We’re in my office,” the woman answered. “Korra and the others brought you in. You looked awfully beat up. What happened?”

“I-i...” Ash stuttered. “I don’t know. I can’t remember anything before I got here.”

“Really?” said Asami with an expression of shock.

“Well,” the raven-haired boy continued, “I did have this weird dream, though. Something about a spirit and some guy trying to take over the universe.”

Ash recalled the dream to Asami.

_A bright, heavenly being appeared hovering in front of him. Various light blue patterns marked the celestial being._

_“Who are you?”_

_“I am Raava, the light spirit,” the being spoke. “And you, human?”_

_“My name is Ash. But I can’t remember who I was before I ended up in this place. Do you know what happened to me?”_

_“That I will tell you another time.” Raava replied. “I have watched human beings among many worlds since the beginning of time up to the present. I accompany a being which humans in this universe that they call the Avatar. The Avatar’s role is to maintain peace and balance to this world, and it has been that way for thousands of years. But now a new threat has emerged.”_

_“What kind of threat?”_

_“A human from this world by the name of Akagi plans to conquer and destroy all worlds and create a new one in his image. It is up to you to put a stop to his domination. I will accompany you in your journey, but you must prepare for what lies ahead, young Ash. Until we meet again.”_

_“Raava, wait-”_

“...and that’s all. What does it mean, Asami?”

“Korra and the others are fine for the time being,” Asami explained, “but I guess _something_ might happen later that we could use your help on?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

“But wait,” Asami continued, “I thought only Korra can talk to Raava. How were you able to see Raava?”

Ash gave Asami’s last sentences a long thought. _Maybe I have some kind of special connection-_

“Wait,” Asami interrupted Ash’s train of thought. “I know someone who can connect with the spirits. She’s pretty wise for your age, but I think you’ll get along with her. I’ll go get her while you make yourself comfortable.”

With that, the female nonbending genius left.

Ash observed the other side of the room and saw a man with a gangly figure lying on the bed. _I hope he’s all right. He looks badly injured._

Ash wondered if the man in the room was in the same situation as he is now. But as Ash was about to get up...

“NO!”

The man jolted up suddenly as he yelped, startling the ebony-haired boy. The poor man was sweating bullets.

After a minute of awkward silence, Ash heard the man whisper, “Luke.”

The man turned to face Ash. “My apologies for startling you. I... just had a bad dream, that’s all.”

Judging by the distressed look on the man’s face when he first woke, Ash saw through the rather blatant lie, but decided he’d play along for the poor man’s sake. Besides, he had enough worry for one day. What more could he need?

 


End file.
